warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Turtle Tail/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Killed by a Twoleg monster |kit=''Unknown'' |ancient=Turtle Tail |rogue=Turtle Tail |kittypet=Turtle Tail |queen=Turtle Tail |early settler=Turtle Tail |starclan resident=Turtle Tail |formermates=Tom, Gray Wing |daughter=Sparrow Fur |sons=Owlstar, Pebble Heart |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Sun Trail, ''Thunder Rising, The First Battle |deadbooks=''The First Battle, ''The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision}} Turtle Tail is a predominantly white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a stumpy tail. Turtle Tail was a member of the ancient Tribe of Rushing Water, and decided to follow the sun trail, and was heavily in love with Gray Wing. Upon reaching new territory, she realized Gray Wing did not reciprocate her feelings and decided to become a kittypet, becoming pregnant with Tom's kits. She then chose to move back to her group and raise her kits among friends, where she gave birth to Owl Eyes, Sparrow Fur, and Pebble Heart, and became mates with Gray Wing, whereas he adopted the kits as his own. She later died trying to retrieve her kits from Tom, who had taken them away, and ascended to StarClan and frequently visited the living cats into forming the modern Clans, but visited her beloved Gray Wing most of all. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Turtle Tail is a young member of the Ancient Tribe. She leaves the Tribe, along with Clear Sky, Shaded Moss, Rainswept Flower, Tall Shadow, Falling Feather, Jackdaw's Cry, Bright Stream, Hawk Swoop, Moon Shadow, and Quick Water to find the new home Stoneteller saw in her vision. Gray Wing stays behind, but later joins them after Jagged Peak runs off to find the group, and Turtle Tail is happy to have him with them and shows affection for the tom during the journey. :Upon reaching their new territories and making a camp on a moor, Gray Wing and Turtle Tail meet Bumble, whom Turtle Tail befriends, often visiting her in Twolegplace. When Gray Wing grows feelings for a rogue named Storm and tells Turtle Tail, she appears hurt and distrusting. This eventually drives her to leave to live with Bumble as a kittypet. Storm becomes mates with Clear Sky, but leaves him, disapproving of his leadership and goes to live in an abandoned Twoleg den with her kits. Turtle Tail rushes to Gray Wing for help, explaining Storm's den is under attack. Storm and two of her kits die, but one survives, which Turtle Tail names Thunder. :Moons later, Turtle Tail visits the moor and tells Gray Wing about Tom, a new kittypet who joined her and Bumble. Gray Wing realizes she's expecting kits and she reveals they're Tom's, but he shows no interest in making plans for them, and the Twolegs will take them once they no longer need her. Not wanting that life, Turtle Tail leaves the life of a kittypet and rejoins the moor cats. She soon gives birth to three healthy kits, Sparrow Fur, Pebble Heart, and Owl Eyes. :Later, Bumble comes to the moor, covered in cuts from Tom and blames Turtle Tail for it, which hurts her. After the fire, she comforts Gray Wing and spend much of their time together, soon becoming mates. She is furious with worry at Gray Wing for not taking care of himself after he collapses from his bad breathing multiple times and urges him to take time to recover. She joins a group to go and confront Clear Sky when they find Bumble dying. Turtle Tail blames Clear Sky for her death, but Clear Sky defends himself, saying a fox got her. :Tom wants to meet with Turtle Tail and urges her to come back and he wishes to meet his kits. She agrees, thinking it would be better than him finding where she lives. Turtle Tail refused to return with Tom and even attacks him during the meeting. Later, she helps Wind Runner with her kitting, and afterwards realizes her own kits are missing and goes out in search for them, fearing Tom has taken them. Lightning Tail and Thunder go after her, but discover her body on the Thunderpath. Unable to bury her, they push her beneath a flowery bush and go on to find her kits. :After the Great Battle, Turtle Tail appears with the spirit cats and delivers the message to unite or die, then bids farewell to Gray Wing. Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, Turtle Tail continues to provide support and advice while residing in StarClan with Gray Wing and her other former Clanmates. She is the first to suggest Pebble Heart for the role of ShadowClan medicine cat, and sends him signs to guide him along his new path. She also is one of the cats to gift Wind Runner with a new life, starting the tradition of giving all new Clan leaders nine lives. She encourages a newly named Windstar to embrace her stubbornness to forge a new path forward for WindClan. Detailed description :Turtle Tail is a lithe, sleek-furred, predominantly white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a stumpy tail. Trivia Interesting facts *She was named for her stumpy tail. *Sparrow Fur has the same markings as Turtle Tail's tortoiseshell fur. Author statements *Kate said that she was "torn up" while writing Turtle Tail's death scene, and imagines that she was run over by a Ford Model T. *Kate would've made Turtle Tail's kittypet name Muffin. *Kate thinks that Gray Wing can live peacefully with Slate and Turtle Tail in StarClan without having to feel any jealousy. Character pixels Official art Quotes |See more'''}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages